


Slumber Party

by crystalkei



Series: Never Have I Ever ficlets [3]
Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Party, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalkei/pseuds/crystalkei
Summary: There's a party at Paxton's house and he may have had too much to drink waiting for Devi to get there.From the soft sentence starters on tumblr:"Like I expected, you're much comfier than my pillow."
Relationships: Paxton Hall-Yoshida/Devi Vishwakumar
Series: Never Have I Ever ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910710
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	Slumber Party

**Author's Note:**

> tragically, another fic that was supposed to be quick and short....got away from me.

Devi was late. 

She didn’t think she’d be able to come at all because her mom insisted that she finish scrubbing the baseboards before she be allowed to spend the night at Eleanor’s. Of course, that’s not where she was going, but Eleanor and Fab would be there so was it really that much of a stretch?

The door to the Hall-Yoshida house was ajar and there was a couple making out on the lawn, inside she easily found Fab with Eve and Eleanor with Oliver. They were in deep discussion about the latest news coming out of the Westworld spoilers on Twitter. Devi settled in to listen but Fab turned to her. 

“He’s been looking for you all night,” Fab said, and Eleanor waggled her eyebrows. “We said you were cleaning baseboards and he seemed almost distraught that you might miss this.” 

“What? No.” Devi didn’t believe that. Surely they were exaggerating. 

But just as she said it, Paxton came rushing in her direction. His eyes lit up and he slid across the floor in his socks to get to her faster. Never mind there was a crowd of people he had to elbow out of the way. 

“Finally!” Paxton shouted. The music wasn’t that loud and several people turned to laugh at his theatrics. He looked at Fab and Eleanor and nodded his head. “Sorry, I need her, is that cool?”

Eleanor tried not to laugh and Fab nodded politely, but then gave Devi a thumbs up as Paxton took her wrist and pulled her off the couch. What exactly was going on? 

Paxton tugged her along as he stumbled through his house. They moved down the hallway which was, thankfully, less packed than the rest of the house. He opened a door and groaned.

“I said no sex in my room! Only _I_ get to have sex in my room!” He didn’t let go of her wrist as he pulled her into the room as a couple of people she didn’t recognize scurried off his bed and out of the room. The girl was wiping lipstick off the guy as they went. “Now I have to change the sheets, who knows what they did in here.” 

He started to strip his bed and Devi just stood there, she pulled her arms across her chest and looked around the room. His words about sex cycling through her mind while she leaned over and looked at the medals and trophies that lined his walls. Surely he didn’t mean they were gonna have sex? They weren’t even dating. They had been hanging out more and it seemed like they were going in a positive direction, but not in a have sex at a party at his house direction. Besides, he wasn’t sober.

“How drunk are you, dude?” Devi asked, making her way to his bookshelf and seeing lots of younger fiction, _The Boxcar Kids_ and _The Hardy Boys_. She snorted at a stray _Captain Underpants_ book wedged in between some _Percy Jackson_ books. 

“Comfortably drunk,” he answered, throwing a pillow over his shoulder. “Swim season is done, this is my one thing, my one time a year, then it’s back to fucking with everyone else while they drink and driving people home, rescuing girls who fall in pools or get attacked by wild animals.” 

Devi turned around at that and rolled her eyes at him and he happened to be looking at her when she did it so he rolled his eyes right back. She pressed her lips together so she didn’t outright laugh at him.   
  
“Can you grab a sheet from the linen closet?” He pointed to the door and snapped his fingers like he was remembering where it was. “It’s on the...the...left side of my door. Just right there.” He moved his hand like he was visualizing the shelves and counting down them. “Third shelf. Right in the middle. Fitted sheet.”   
  
She scoffed but followed his directions, found a floral sheet easily, and grabbed it. Devi handed it to him and he eagerly took it, pulling a corner to fit on the top.   
  
“They were fully clothed, I don’t know that changing your sheets is necessary.” She crossed her arms again because she just wasn’t sure what was happening and didn’t know what to do with herself. He looked at her sternly and seriously. If she didn’t know he was drunk, this was the most sober look he’d given her tonight.   
  
“You never know at a party, Devi, you just never know.” 

She snorted because okay, he made a point. This was only her fourth party and she had seen some wild things. 

Paxton tossed pillows back on his bed and pulled his comforter from the floor and smoothed it across the bed, then he tapped a spot at the head of the bed, gesturing for her to sit down.   
  
“So what are we doing exactly?” she asked, trying to sound up for anything but being a little unnerved by his state of inebriation. He walked over to the door and pulled it closed. 

“It’s so loud out there. I just need a breather and I probably had too much to drink while waiting for you to get here. Fuck!” Paxton smacked his forehead. “Do you want something to drink? I’ll go get you something to drink. We should both get to enjoy ourselves right now! My mom would be so mad to know I didn’t offer you a drink!”   
  
“You think that? You think your parents would be upset about your manners at what I can only assume is a party you aren’t supposed to have?” Devi couldn’t help but smile. This was ridiculous. It put her at ease. Whatever he was planning for her back here in his room was not going to be awkward on her end. This was him being awkward and the thought was entertaining. He always got to be the smooth, cool one and she was always saying something weird but the role reversal was something she could really get into. 

“She’d want me to offer you water or a soda but I have beer! She wouldn't want me to offer you that. Are you gonna sit down? You can leave if you want, yeah actually, you can leave, never mind, this was a bad idea.” He cringed and his cheeks were tinged with pink and oh, even the tips of his ears were pink. She didn’t know that happened. 

Devi looked behind her and then sat on the bed, just where he’d suggested she sit earlier. 

“I’m good, what’s up, what do you need?” She pulled her legs underneath her and straightened her skirt as she sat. 

Paxton’s shoulders relaxed and he looked relieved that she was staying. He took two steps and leapt onto his bed, the springs squeaked and Devi held onto the headboard so she didn’t fall off. He rolled towards her. 

“Is it okay if I just…?” He put his head on her knee, his cheek warm,. 

“Uh, yeah, that’s fine,” she said, feeling a little silly. 

“I just need a minute. Feeling a little dizzy and the party is loud. I was waiting for you to get here and I maybe had a little too much. I thought you might not come and then I had some more drinks because what’s the point if you weren’t here?” He let out a contented sigh. “Like I expected, you're much comfier than my pillow." 

“I don’t see how my knee is better than a pillow, it’s kinda bony.” She ignored the other stuff he said because what was she even supposed to say to that? She did reach out and touch his hair. He was right there and she’d always wondered what that felt like and he didn’t have the inhibitions to tell her not to and maybe wasn’t even gonna remember. But wait, was he? Was any of this gonna matter in the morning? “How drunk are you though, are you gonna remember this tomorrow?”

“I’ve never been so drunk that I don’t remember what I said or what happened.” He scrubbed his face and brushed her fingers that were in his hair when he did it. “Keep doing that please.”

“Okay,” Devi laughed. She could get used to this. “Anything else I can do for you?” She was teasing him.

Paxton didn’t say anything for a minute, and then another minute. Devi worried maybe he’d fallen asleep, but he finally started talking. 

“You wanna be my girlfriend?” It was quiet and a little shaky. She didn’t even know Paxton could sound nervous. 

She kept her hand moving across his hair and thought about it a second. If he could take a minute to ask her, she could think about it a minute. Where was he gonna go?

It seemed stupid to need a minute because she’d thought about it a lot. Since last year when she was a freshman with a crush, fantasizing about it. Then this year when she started hanging out with him. Then some more when he kissed her in his car. Then Devi didn’t think about it for a while because she tried being Ben Gross’ girlfriend and it turned out that wasn’t what she wanted. She didn’t enjoy any of that. But she enjoyed hanging out with Paxton, she liked being his friend, and she liked whatever flirting they’d been doing lately. It was fun. And this was fun. What was happening right now was causing little butterflies in her stomach. Just then he rolled off her knee, face first into his mattress.

“I haven’t been rejected since elementary school,” she could barely understand him as he spoke into the mattress. “So this is humiliating. Even drunk.” 

“I’m thinking!” Devi defended. 

“You have to think about it that hard?” he asked, turning his face towards her but his eyes were closed. “I think about it all the time. Constantly. I haven’t thought about a single other girl since I kissed you. Not even Ariana Grande.” 

“You’re into a high ponytail, huh?” she joked, reaching for his hair again and running her fingernails down the back of his hair all the way to his hairline on his neck. He nodded.

“Feel free to put your hair into a high ponytail and look cute to torture me in the future.” He opened one eye but then closed it again, even though she was smiling at him. 

Devi pushed her legs out so she could lie down on her side next to him, propping her head up with her hand. Paxton opened his eyes, a small, tentative smile on his face, he propped his own head on his hand, mirroring her. 

“Can you go get me a beer, boyfriend?” Devi said, raising an eyebrow. “That’s what boyfriends are for, right? My last one wasn’t very attentive.” 

“Boyfriends are very useful, if you have the right one.” He nodded slowly. “I mean, I think. I’ve never actually been anyone’s boyfriend.”

Devi laughed. “No. You’re shitting me.” 

“Really!” Paxton said, leaning in closer to her. “I’ve kissed plenty of girls. I’ve done other things with girls, lots of other things but I’ve never been a boyfriend.” 

“You’re kinda slutty,” Devi joked, reaching for his cheek. 

“Sorry, in the Hall-Yoshida household, we don’t slut shame.” He closed the space between them, kissing her gently, if not a little sloppy. He was still pretty drunk. 

“Sluts know what they’re doing so I’m not complaining,” she said, in between kisses. He laughed. 

“No wait, I’m supposed to go get you a beer!” He rolled on his back but Devi stopped him from rolling off the bed. 

“I’m good, I’m good,” she assured him, before kissing him again. 

\--

The sun was shining right in Devi’s eyes, which was wrong, that’s not how her room was set up. The window was behind her and the curtains were...Devi opened her eyes and remembered, she was not in her room. She startled and then the arms around her did too.

“Shit, is your mom coming to murder me?” Paxton asked, tightening his arm over her. His other arm was under his pillow and she could feel him fumbling around, looking for his phone in the spot behind her head.

“No, she thinks I’m at Eleanor’s house.” She reached for her own phone on the table next to Paxton’s bed. It was 8AM and Devi had to pee. 

“Thank god because that would really suck. Finally convince you to be my girlfriend and then tragically murdered by your mom.” He relaxed against her, she felt his nose on the skin of her neck. 

Devi felt like a character in a movie: waking up in his bed, spooning, feeling a thrill when he called her his girlfriend. She checked her texts. 

**ELEANOR TO GROUP:**   
Guess you’re gonna stay here. :)   
  
**FAB TO GROUP:**   
Tell us all about it tomorrow! 

“Can you reach into that drawer and get out the ibuprofen,” Paxton asked her, moving his hand from her stomach to vaguely point at the end table. 

“Am I gonna find a bunch of condoms in here or something?” Devi teased, sitting up a little to pull the drawer open. 

There were paperclips, some pens, shoe laces, an old birthday card, and when she found the pill bottle and reached over her shoulder to hand it to him. She purposely hadn’t looked at him since she woke up, what if he disappeared when she did? What if she would actually wake up from this dream then?

“Nah, my mom comes in here, condoms are in the garage,” he said, incredulous, taking the bottle from her. “Okay, actually there is one in the way back, just in case, but I should probably throw that out. It’s probably no good anymore.”

He rolled over and she could hear him opening the bottle and decided that okay, she could finally look at him. This all seemed to be real and not one of her vivid dreams. She rolled on her back to see him chugging a water bottle that he’d magically produced from somewhere. It was his room, so it made sense he’d know where the hidden water bottles were. He tossed the water bottle and rolled back on his side and put his arm over her middle again and kissed her shoulder.

“Need at least two more hours of sleep, yeah?”

“When are your parents coming home?” Devi asked, concerned. 

“Tomorrow,” he said, already drifting back to sleep, and tightening his arm around her waist.

“I have to pee,” Devi admitted, feeling embarrassed, but he was basically pushing on her bladder. 

“Go,” he said. “Did you forget where the bathroom is?”

“You’re sort of holding onto me.” 

“Sorry.” He immediately moved his arm and opened his eyes, sounding nervous. “Should I take you home? Do you want to go home?” 

“No!” She may have shouted a little too quickly. “I just need to pee. Are there gonna be people out there? Like am I the only person who stayed? You were with me, do you even know who is out there?” 

Paxton smiled, softly. “Uh, Trent might be out there, but he’ll be crashed on the couch and you won’t have to pass the couch to get to the bathroom. I don’t know who else is here but I’m fairly sure you can safely pee.” 

Devi scrunched up her face, embarrassed. “Okay, I’m gonna go do that.” 

“I’ll be here,” he said, and she melted. This was too good. 

When Devi got back, she crawled into bed in the same spot she’d just left, but Paxton was scrolling his phone. She thought he’d be asleep already but as soon as she got back into his bed, he molded himself around her, his arm across her waist again, his face against her neck, he tossed his phone.

“Trent’s in the living room, but he’s still asleep. He was posting stories until 4AM so he’ll be out until noon,” he explained, his lips brushing across the skin of her neck as he spoke, making Devi shiver. “He’s gonna help me clean up this afternoon, but we can get lunch later and then I can drop you at home or Eleanor’s or whatever.” 

“Sounds good.” Devi closed her eyes but remembered something from last night. “Did you bring me in here last night to have sex with me?”

“What? No!” Now Paxton almost shouted. 

“You said the thing,” Devi started, relieved that she wasn’t looking at Paxton to have this conversation because she knew her cheeks were heating. “You said to those kids that only you could have sex in your room. I thought maybe, I don’t know, in your drunken state you were…”

“Devi, I brought you in here for some quiet and so I could try to maybe tell you I liked you.” His fingers skimmed across her middle back and forth while he spoke and it would have been the only thing she focused on if she wasn’t so curious about what his answer was. “But people have sex during house parties and you gotta set rules. Nobody follows them, but I’m still gonna shout at them.” 

She laughed. “Okay, good to know.” 

“I would like to have sex with you at some point, if you want to, but not right now. I’m tired and the fact that you’re still here in my bed is better. This is better than that.” 

Devi put her hand over his and squeezed. “Yeah, this is better than that right now.” 


End file.
